These City Lights Pale in Comparison to Your Eyes
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Established Faberry. Living in New York with reality far better than any old dream.


Snow had been falling heavy for the last few hours covering everything in its path, the streets of New York were painted with a thick coat of white and the flakes were still falling now. It looked like a Winter Wonderland, perfect timing with Christmas just around the corner.

Rachel smiled, dreaming of what could be a White Christmas in the city. She blew on her hot cocoa, vegan friendly of course, before sinking cosily into the rocking chair next to the window so she could keep gazing out at the city she adored.

She was making a mental check list of what needed to be done ready for the holidays when a hand began stroking her hair before placing a soft kiss to it. She looked up to see her wife smiling gently down at her, they'd been married for five years yet that smile still took her breath away and warmed her up more than any blanket or beverage ever would.

"You should be in bed, love. We're going shopping today and you know what that's like" Rachel smiled patting her lap; Quinn sat and draped an arm loosely around her neck.

"I find it hard to sleep when you're not there, and it's hard to stay warm without stealing your body heat" she smiled and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if you were wearing more clothing.." she said running a finger down the blonde's front, which was bare underneath the sheet she had draped around her, Quinn shivered before poking her playfully.

"Hey! You never complain, and this coming from someone who only finally started wearing pyjamas when she realized that being naked just doesn't cut it when you're dealing with two am bottle feeds"

"Touche" Rachel grinned, "and of course I never complain, baby, you have the most amazing body I've ever seen"

Quinn blushed and leant her forehead against the brunette's, her body had bore children and she definitely wasn't sixteen any more, but Rachel made her feel beautiful and at peace with herself.

"Rachel Berry-Fabray, you are the most beautiful wife any one could ever have, I love you" she told her planting a peck to her lips before smiling and letting her gaze wander to the scene outside, it looked like something out of a movie.

"I love you too, isn't the snow wonderful? We'll have to wrap the kids up well later; we can put those scarves and gloves on them that their darling Uncle Kurt gave us last week" she paused to take a sip from her cup before offering it to her wife.

"Are Kurt and Blaine not joining us? I thought they were" Quinn said with a puzzled expression as Rachel shook her head.

"Michael's got a chest infection, the poor thing, neither one want to leave him"

Michael was Kurt and Blaine's five year old that they'd adopted two years previous, he was a darling little thing with pale skin, rosy cheeks and dark hair, if it weren't for the fact that they were two men that didn't use a woman and the artificial insemination route then people would genuinely think he was their biological son.

"Aww that's too bad, we need to wrap you up warm as well today. We don't want you and our little guy getting a nasty cough or cold, especially this near to Christmas"

Rachel smiled at Quinn's concern and placed a kiss to her nose that made her giggle.

At 30 she was carrying their fourth child, their second little boy. At 24, Quinn gave birth to twin girls after their second round of artificial insemination, Elizabeth and Taylor. Now they were almost six and were the perfect combination of both girls; confident, musical, animated, determined with smiles that could light up rooms, glares that could make adults blink in surprise and pouts that (to their dismay) made it almost impossible to say no to them.

At 26 they decided Rachel would bear their next child, it took longer for the treatment to take and when it did the brunette had miscarried not long after they found out. It broke their hearts and there were times that Quinn worried that she blamed herself, but by the time they were both 27 they were cradling a small but healthy boy that Rachel had carried almost to term. Matthew would be turning 3 a fortnight after Christmas and he was the splitting image of the tiny diva, with dark hair and deep brown eyes that could melt even the hardest of hearts.

Rachel was nearing her fourth month of pregnancy and was beginning to show, a lot of women would sigh about their changing figure, especially given the industry she was in, but she felt nothing but joy as she and her child grew. She felt most beautiful when carrying another life and Quinn would show her so in the most amazing ways.

She smiled as she remembered the way Quinn had woken her up the previous morning.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing" she said ruffling the blonde's hair, "just how you woke me up yesterday"

Quinn lifted her head up from Rachel's shoulder and raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Oh, that"

"Mhm"

She dipped her head to place a kiss to the love of her life's collarbone, then the base of her throat and her jaw, before finally reaching her lips.

"I could wake you up like that every morning" she almost purred and Rachel's hands were suddenly pawing for her hips under the sheet.

She chuckled as her wife practically threw her off her lap.

"Your wake up calls sure beat the hell out of any amount of coffee"

"I guessed that sweetheart" Quinn winked, "but you're off caffeine for another five months still"

"I know" Rachel sighed dramatically as she pulled herself out of the chair, "I guess you'll just have to make up for that won't you"

Quinn laughed, "Every day, baby, but you do know I'm not the one that knocked you up, right?"

"Technically you did, you were the one pushing the..baby making juice through the tube" Rachel grinned and Quinn rolled her eyes playfully before taking her hand leading her back to their bedroom.

"Someone's eager" the brunette teased as Quinn only just managed to dodge the kitchen counter on the way to their bedroom, she clicked the door shut behind them as she gently pushed her wife and 'baby momma' back against their mattress.

"Aren't I always?" Quinn smiled as she slowly started unbuttoning Rachel's shirt, "I swear your breasts have gotten bigger again already"

"Are you forgetting that you went up two cup sizes with the girls?"

"How could I forget that? I'll never forget the look on your face when I accidentally burst out of my bra backstage at your show" she chuckled, planting gentle kisses against the stomach that was starting to show how it was accommodating their little boy.

"I thought I'd gained some kind of awesome super power where I could just look at your bra and it would fly off" Rachel laughed as she ran a hand through Quinn's hair, the blonde looked up to smile at her.

"Then I realized, Berry powers beat the heck out of any lame superpower" her breath hitched as Quinn's tongue swirled over her belly button.

Quinn smirked before leaning up so her wife could sit up and throw her shirt off; little hands reaching up to her breasts before quickly latching her mouth on to one of them as the other is kneaded into a stiff peak that is pinched lightly, something that drives her crazy.

Rachel pulls her mouth away as the blonde's breathing gets heavier, she smiles as Quinn quickly rids her of the rest of her clothes, kneeling back to take in the sight that had been hers for over ten years, five years of marriage and soon to be four children.

"God" Quinn breathed with tears in her eyes as she hovered over her, "I never tire of knowing that I'm the only one that's ever seen you like this"

"And you're the only one that ever will" Rachel whispered as she pulled her to her, kissing her with such passion and intensity that she could've come undone right there.

"Now, didn't we have some kind of deal?" she joked.

Quinn smiled lazily as she slid down her wife's body, gently pulling her legs open further as she settled between them.

"I love you" she murmured as she started planting kisses to the smooth tan skin of Rachel's inner thighs, the diva humming in approval as she bit down lightly.

"I love you too, baby, and I love you even more when your gorgeous face is between my thighs with your tongue inside me"

The blonde felt like a poker had been thrust into her abdomen, she felt like she was burning up and her own arousal was soaking her underwear, Rachel always knew what to say.

"I love it when you talk dirty" she said as she flicked her tongue over Rachel's clit, smiling as she inhaled sharply in response and her hips rose.

"You make it easy, god, baby, do that again" the brunette said closing her eyes as Quinn's tongue worked its magic.

"I love that you ask for what you want, it's so sexy" Quinn told her as she blew her cool breath over hot damp skin, Rachel groaned loudly and gripped at their sheets.

"Quinn!"

She draped Rachel's legs over her shoulders before quickly plunging her tongue into the awaiting hot heat, the brunette moaned and panted and sweat pooled at her back as her wife's tongue dove in and out of her eagerly, swirling and lapping and humming in approval.

Quinn pulled her mouth away quickly replacing it with two fingers, thrusting quickly making sure to hit both Rachel's G-Spot and clit each time.

"Qu-fuck, oh god" the brunette panted, her hair sticking to her forehead and her body arching up off the bed.

"But most of all, I really really love you, and want you to come for me"

With a quick pinch to Rachel's clit she cried out and was sent over the edge, Quinn gradually slowed her fingers before watching how radiant her pregnant wife looked glistening with sweat, pink cheeked and smiling with her eyes closed.

She leaned up to push the hair away from her face and placed a sweet kiss to her forehead.

"Hi" she giggled as Rachel's eyes fluttered open, those brown orbs so inviting with their big dilated pupils.

"I'll repay you as soon as I can move" she murmured leaning her head against the blonde's arm.

Quinn chuckled. "Its fine, baby, let's just get some sleep" she said easing the covers down pulling them both underneath.

Rachel snuggled against her back, taking the advantage while she still could, and Quinn closed her eyes ready to drift off. She felt Rachel's leg slide between one of her own and a small tan hand trailing down her stomach to the waistband of her panties.

"Rach?" she asked amusedly, the brunette kissed her on the neck before easing her hand into her underwear, two fingers sliding through her folds. She gasped as Rachel teased her, tracing circles on her clit before teasing her opening.

"I can't believe you were going to just go to sleep" Rachel whispered, "baby you're so wet"

Quinn closed her eyes as Rachel slid a finger inside her, quickly adding a second.

"Mmm, I always am for you. Fuck" she hissed and Rachel chuckled, nibbling on her earlobe.

"Harder, baby"

The position was awkward and Rachel's arm burned but she didn't care, all she cared about was making her wife come and showing her how beautiful she really was.

She thrust harder and swiped her thumb across the little bundle of nerves that turned Quinn's body into jelly.

"Rachel" she whimpered as her body began to tremble.

"You're so beautiful" the brunette breathed into her ear, curling her fingers inside of her to hit that spot, the moisture sliding down her hand.

"I'm- almost-"

"I don't take almost" Rachel whispered, tugging the blonde's hair slightly and sucking on her earlobe. "Now" the brunette demanded and with a final hard deep thrust Quinn was calling out and exhaling shakily.

Rachel pulled her hand from between her wife's legs wiping her fingers on her thigh before wrapping her arm back over the blonde, resting it on her toned bare stomach.

"That was amazing" Quinn murmured with her eyes still closed, "every time is like it's the first time"

Rachel snorted slightly at that, "did you really just say that?"

"It is, except you haven't almost blinded me since I took your virginity"

The brunette blushed at the memory, at the time it was embarrassing but they'd long since learnt to laugh about it, and they honestly thought Santana was going to crack a rib when they told her and Brittany.

"It wasn't my fault; I wasn't prepared for you to be so gifted"

"Fabrays have super powers too y'know" Quinn smiled though her wife couldn't see.

"I wonder what our children's powers will be like; after all they are hybrids, Berry-Fabrays"

"Lizzy and Taylor have the power to get whatever they want and Matthew has the power to turn grown women into cooing teary wrecks"

Rachel giggled remembering how when he was born Santana had tried to hide the fact that she was weeping like she had once upon a time when she was drunk, and now she and Brittany had their own little girl, Ava Lopez-Pierce.

"They're perfect like you"

"No, they're perfect, like _us_"

"I love you" Rachel sighed as she buried her nose in Quinn's hair, the blonde clasped her hands over the tan one placed lightly on her body.

"I love you too, sweetie. Now let's get some sleep, god knows how long the kids will run us round Toys R Us for tomorrow, and we'll be dodging paparazzi"

Rachel hadn't announced her pregnancy to the press yet but they would be making it public knowledge after the holiday season.

"That's true, I'll borrow one of your old jumpers to try and hide my little belly"

"Good idea, I'll find you out a nice warm one after breakfast"

"You're amazing, g'nite sweetie"

"Night baby, and little baby"


End file.
